1. Field
The described aspects relate to wireless communication, and more particularly, to methods, systems and apparatus for selecting advertisements for wireless device applications based on current wireless device location and current user interests.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks have been designed to deliver media content to recipients. For example, wireless communication networks may comprise a broadcast or multicast system, which transmit information to multiple recipients at the same time. One such example of such as system is the MediaFLO™ media distribution system, available from QUALCOMM Incorporated of San Diego, Calif. In addition to delivering real-time broadcast programming, these types of media distribution systems are especially suited for the delivery and presentation of advertising media content, otherwise referred to as advertisements or ads, to wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones and the like. In addition to multicast and broadcast media distribution systems, other wireless device applications may be configured to receive and present advertising media content.
Success in the online advertising market has resulted in heightened interest in wireless or mobile advertising. Online advertising has shown that advertisers are more willing to pay a premium for improved advertising effectiveness. In this regard, online advertising has resulted in a payment model in which advertisers only pay for quantifiable advertising results, such as a payment based on each occurrence of a user “clicking” an advertisement to redirect the browser to the advertiser's web site or a similar user-interface with the advertisement. In addition, the online advertising market has demonstrated that users are tolerant of unobtrusive advertisements placed in user-requested content. Unobtrusive advertisements may take the form of advertisement banners presented in the border regions of the content, scrolling text or the like. One example of such advertising in connection with user-requested content, is online search engine results which are typically displayed in conjunction with advertisements, such as prioritized list results, side banners or the like.
Location is key differentiator of a mobile wireless networked device relative to a fixed device, such as personal computer or the like. Thus, while the fixed device primarily remains at one location, the wireless device may be located anywhere at any given point in time. Many of the currently available wireless devices are equipped with some form of location determination, such that the device or device in combination with the network can determine the current location of the wireless device. Such location determination is readily used in mapping applications, as well as many other applications that may be implemented on the wireless device. In this regard, the wireless device may be equipped with Global Positioning System (GPS) location determination capability, another satellite-based location determination capability or a network-based location determination capability, such as AFLT (Advanced Forward. Link Trilateration) or the like.
Additionally, various applications that are implemented on wireless devices provide the capability to assess a user's current temporal interest. For example, real-time broadcast programming, such as the MediaFLO™ media distribution system provide for a user's current temporal interest to be defined by the programming the device is currently receiving and presenting. Another example is provided for by a gaming application or a shopping client that defines the user's current temporal interest in terms of the game being played or the product or service being browsed. In addition, other applications, such as network-search applications and the like, require user-inputted content requests and network interface to return content related to the user-inputted requests. In this regard, the user-inputted request defines the user's current temporal interest.
Therefore, a need exists for a system, method, apparatus and/or computer program product for providing targeted advertisements on wireless devices. Specifically, the desired aspects should provide for real-time targeting of advertisements, such that current temporal information is used to determine which advertisements should be selected for presentation on a specified wireless device.